Vehicles can include a brake duct which collects a flow of air and directs the airflow to a brake device to cool the brake device. Generally the brake duct is in fluid communication with an opening in a forward end of the vehicle. For example, the opening may be defined in a front bumper.
Many different brake ducts have been designed. For example, one type of brake duct utilizes a square or circular cross-sectional tube having a constant cross-sectional area, and this tube directs the airflow to the brake device. Another type of brake duct utilizes a ramp that is formed in the front bumper which changes the direction of the airflow, and thus does not utilize a tube. Yet another type of brake duct utilizes a flap that can move between a first position closing the opening and a second position opening the opening. With this type of brake duct, the flap is motorized to move the flap between the positions, and thus does not utilize a tube. The above discussed brake ducts can cause drag on the vehicle which can affect the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.